Deron Davenport
Deron Davenport I have endured, tormented, and agonized. The war torn apart my people's hope to redemn themselves from the criminality that were bestowed to then, a heavy burden it is for me to lift it off from thy shoulder. Long may you endure this brothers, let us free ourselves from the oppression, join me and I shall guarantee our safety towards the Shores of Dandred, I shall free thee, I shall - Deron Davenport during the siege of Dandred -'' '''Deron Davenport was the Count of Dandred and Supreme Commandant of Confederate Army against the Syndicate at War for Segregation. He's the first to restore Alterac temporary Seat of Power in Dandred as he and his small regiment managed to outcast a band of Syndicates led by Aliden Perenolde in the farmhands of Dandred. He fought aside General Hath as a Brigadier during the Second War and remained loyal to Hath's regiment after they found out an outrageous and traitorous action of their king, he was obedient of serving his nation than harboring an orcish band who almost made his nation to shatters. His General ordered him to defend the southern flank of the valley from getting the horde gaining passage through with the help of King Thoras Trollbane's men, they mustered all they could to halt the advancing enemy from penetrating into the valley. Nonetheless, they were utterly defeated and he managed to escape whilst his General's men was encircled by a band of Ogres in the Valley and were unable to escape at the due time. He is considered by the people to be the most benevolent and courageous leader of the nation of Alterac after he proved himself worthy at the Invasion of Dandred and named himself 'Count' of it per se. Biography Deron Davenport was born as a farmhand on Strahnbrad alongside his brother Frederick. He lived through difficult times and inadequate learning although, his grim determination does not limit him or have profound barriers to halt him from reaching his destiny. His father then brought him to his Cousin who was a knight in Alterac and later on he became a squire. He trained day and night and was persevered and determined as always he was, courageous and dim of his future at stake. Deron was a man of his words, righteous and self-disciplined even though he lived in rubbish and indisciplined countryside but still, he posses extraordinary orator skill and disciplined was with him all the time. Deron was no noble nor his family has a nobility bloodline but he was not after all interested in what he recalled 'fanciful' ''aristocrat but was militaristic and enthusiastic of the arts of warfare. He was later sent by his Father's cousin to the Alterac Academy in the Capital, Alterac City at the age of 18 to train as a Knight. He then enlisted to Hath's retinue as a Knight and joined several campaigns against Troll's imminent activity in the Eastern Region(Manor's Hold). His loyalty and good presentation in the fields of battle Hath promoted him as Knight's Corporal and later distinguish an honorary award 'Legionnaires Compatriotas' Legionnaire Compatriot as the highest award to be obtained by him and James Verand after they successfully defended the Eastern Hold(now Manor's Hold) from subjugating on the Troll's Hand at the Battle of Eastern Hold, and in few years of service in the Alterac Military, Deron rose from the rank of Brigadier of Hath's Regiment and acting Officer of the Regional Defenses alongside Corporal James Verand's men. The Second War He was later assigned to join the Group Battalion B at the bay of Southshore from preventing an orcish landing to the docks. He was then reassigned to Tarren Mill and the Battle of Hillsbrad Where he fought alongside the men of the Alliance of Lordaeron in the Uplands, and to the West of Hillsbrad. He then was reassigned to the Capital for defensive measure. After a longevity campaign against the Orcish marauders, the tension between the House Perenolde is extremely vivid and thusly ending to a traitorous action of gross misconduct made by Aiden Perenolde, he made a treaty with the Orcish leader to spare his nation in return of salvation and power from destructive wrath of the Horde thusly. The nation itself was stared by the political armchairs of Alterac seems unlikely, terrible and killed decision, and the morale of the Regiment defending the Capital City has deteriorated gradually after the butchery of the reputation of Alterac was caught off guard. Afterward, of the recent events, the Horde's rampant invasion in the Hillsbrad is excessively greater and the remaining post of Hath couldn't nevertheless hold the line but was told by Thoras Trollbane to remain loyal to him and sworn fealty to his allegiances, and so he does. Deron also has sworn fealty to the Alliance and to King Thoras of his Stromgarde to prevent a higher risk of defection and desertion to amongst men, Deron made a speech to lessen the drop of morale and encourage his men and His General's men to defend to the last man. He then was positioned alongside the Southern Valley together with the Stromic Knights and Shieldbarrier with them setting up formal defenses from halting the advancing orcish band. = The Outcome Unfortunately, the position where Deron was placed to was severely attacked by overwhelming Orcish Raiders and were enabled to penetrate through the formidable defenses and crushed the Stromic defending the First Defenses. Meanwhile, Hath's forces were totally encircled by a group of Ogres and unexpectedly, General Hath was slain by the Ogres at the Battle of Alterac City and his body was never found until today. The death of Hath was soon delivered to Deron's position and was forced to retreat before they will get succumb by the might of the Horde or even capitulation was not the best idea for the orcs are mindless beat who would prepare to conduct a sacrifice of beheading, or even grossly murder you even so you decided to surrender. He fled to the Western Lordaeron(Western Plaguelands) where he met Arlaffe Darkflayer and his men of the Voluntary Rifleman Unit camping nearby and was forced to refugee for a while after securing his retreat away from the valley. He and Arlaffe, later on, became his trusted colleague when Arlaffe is proven to a surplus of stock knowledge in the fields of engineering, he then became his personal camp de-aide in the newly reformed Militancy age. The 'Exile' Meanwhile, Alterac City, martial law was decisively enforced by Lord Uther to surpass rebellion in the City. Unfortunately, that martial resulted in a formidable question that Alterac's fate would soon fell under the dictatorship of the Alliance furthermore, they questioned the unpardonable action they've caused to deliberate the Alliance into an inexcusable mess, Alterac's reputation in the Alliance had been tarnished and soon people who would look into them foresees as a traitor. Deron Davenport was forced into exile in Chillwind Point after his personal holdings and his people were stripped from the lands they call home, wealth, but Davenport persists of keeping his allegiance to the Alliance so he would not be stripped from his position. He and Arlaffe served under the wing of Lordaeron and they both served under Voluntary Division in Chillwind Point. Scourge of Lordaeron & Third War The Formation of the Scourge soon become rampant in the Lordaeron Region, spreading its plague and turned citizens to mindless infected zombies that would also transfer to one-to-another. Meanwhile, in the Chilldwind Point, Deron & Arlaffe were merely assigned to eradicate orcs in the region and was not aware whatsoever of the endanger plague that is spreading in the North. The majority of Lordaeron's attention was more focused on diverting the last Orcish Horde encampment in the region, and already did Medivh have warned King Terenas of the great danger that will be inevitable but the King is reluctant of the idea of travelling west to Kalimdor. He and Arlaffe were reassigned later in the gates of Andorhal to battle against the infected citizens as Andorhal is the main distribution of the supply grains where they and the voluntary unit of Chillwind successfully eradicated the citizens who were infected. Afterward, of the assault in Andorhal, He and Arlaffe were later dismissed in the Voluntary action unit. Deron then returned to the Uplands to restore the militancy and integrity of his people alongside Arlaffe, they have mustered thirty men to take arms against the Syndicate in the Uplands. However, they halted their preparation and remained camped in Hillsbrad (Now the Abandoned Fort). Formation of the Confederates He met Kormed Wolfheart's men in Hillsbrad, battling against the newly formed 'Syndicate' rebellion in the far region, he then sent a letter to Kormed of his planned besieging Dandred's Fold as a strategical point due to its overview docks and flourishing center economy, Kormed agreed and merged their troops to plan a series of assault. They then divided their troops to a series of formation; Kormed Wolfheart's men attacked Strahnbrad, Gallow's Center meanwhile Deron's men besieged Verand & Perithh, both parties suffered losses and skirmishes against the agile Syndicates although, they claimed to have won a major victory in Strahnbrad but soon falter after Falconcrest behest a reclamation of Strahnbrand and was unable to repulse the attack due to overwhelming numbers of Falconcrest elite infantry; Kormed Wolfheart retreated east of Gallow's Center where he established a formidable defense and became later his Hold (Now Wolfheart). Back in the Uplands, Deron Davenport struggled to execute offensive assault in the region due to difficulties of the terrain and giving numerous advantage to the Syndicate. This proved nothing when Arlaffe launched his division of three lend-lease siege tanks to fire up against the Mountain and Perith soon later surrendered after the bombardment of the town itself desolated the people who dwell to this area. The war continued then was named the war for 'Segregation' by Davenport to segregate the people of Alterac from ever becoming a rebellious knave and to prevent indoctrination of the Syndicate towards the Alterac citizenry. War for Segregation War for Segregation was a battle between the Confederation of Alterac & The Syndicate to prevent the Alterac citizentry to ever fall from the hands of Syndicate. Kormed & Deron divided their troops into two; Kormed stirred his way to Strahnbrand & Gallow's Center, Deron & Arlaffe planned for an offensive assault on Perth, Verand & the Uplands. The battle was bloody and many consecutive skirmished occurred in decisive defeat and victory but later the Syndicate was pushed forward and soon faltered after a division sent by Arlaffe lend-lease Siege tanks Bombarded the Town's wall of Perth, they capitulated afterward and Deron's offensive is nearly completed in the Uplands. Meanwhile, in Kormed's offensive in the frigid mountains, he suffered losses after a series of ambush from the Syndicate. Strahnbrad was later retaken by the overwhelming numbers of the Syndicate sent by Falconcrest, decisively made his tactical retreat to Gallow's Center and was successful in repelling the assault from the mountainous area. Deron paved his way to the grassy lands of Dandred where he stumbled to overwhelming forces of Aliden Perenolde, he besieged the town's wall, ended in a major victory after Aliden's retreat to the docks by sea. Deron suffered losses and Arlaffe's lend-lease siege tanks were destroyed by a Syndicate engineer nearby after their route was flanked. Dissolution of the Confederation After the war had finally ended, Kormed & Deron dissolved the de-facto Confederation. New Hope The war for Segegration had ended and the full-scale eradication of the Syndicate was rejoiced by the denizen of Alterac. Deron then established a foothold in Dandred, hired several workers and peasant to repair infrastructure that was nearly destroyed during the siege. Deron then enacted the 'Proposition 5.12" forming the regional offices in the Uplands including, Verand & Eastern's Hold but unfortunately, Kormed disagreed on the proposition and later sent a treaty of separation from Deron ousting his control within Kormed's newly created County, Deron agreed and disregarded the proposition and created the 'Border Enactment". Border Enactment The Border Enactment was a series of a signed treaty by Count Deron Davenport & Count Kormed Wolfheart of the separation of power in the Uplands; hereafter; "''I, Deron Davenport, in the proclamation of First Border Enactment handling secured privilege for the Town of Gallow Center to rule independently by Lord Kormed Wolfheart, Count of Gallow Center, to uphold his law without any necessary intervention from my town, without any discretion from the Council, with free will, Lord Wolfheart is still bind to this day, that he will hold responsible for whatsoever repugnant action coming from his men or citizenry if any criminality and endangerment of the town is said - You will be accountable for the crimes of the said criminal and without hesitation, a decisive action will be enforced in combat. Sincerely yours; ~"Deron Davenport, Regional Commandant & Count of Dandred" The scribe has been sealed and soon put into action. The Beginning Deron Davenport then established trade negotiation with the Stromgarde and ended their rivalry once more for centuries. He then voyages to Stormwind, he sought an audience with the council asking for aid and so they agreed with a conditional treaty; allowing the Stormwind Knight's to set up a holding near them in exchange of trade and protection - Deron agreed otherwise than neglecting his people without the Alliance support, he still holds greater allegiances in the Alliance and later joined under the Banner of Alterac. However, for the unfortunate Kormed, he sees the idea of Davenport having an affair with the 'Alliance' is a loathsome and sickening idea and nearly forgotten the cause they are struggling to push forward. Kormed then planned to attack the holdings of Stormwind but was forced to be halted by Deron Davenport, this later raised to greater tension and despicable debate in the Council and Kormed's County nevertheless, Kormed declared war against Deron of his traitorous act against the treaty. Battle of the Uplands Kormed then rallied his men to besiege the town of Dandred, he mustered forty elite men that are seasoned and veterans from the Third war. Deron alongside the Stormwind Knights sided with him against the aggression of Kormed, and then the battle begins with both parties fighting in the central plaza while Kormed, leading his men, slaughtered twenty-five militia paving their way. The bloody small-scale battle ended in Kormed's victory but soon retreated in his camp outside the Gate's of Dandred, awaiting Davenport's to surrender. Deron sought the betrayal of Kormed to be accountable for in the treaty and is purely repugnant of his intention of expelling the Alliance in the Uplands. Deron made a decisive action to repel Kormed's assault in the bay by sending Arlaffe's invention of the 'Flying Machine' or known as the Gyrocopter manned by Gnome, firing down beneath Kormed's men annihilating twenty of his elite men. He forced to retreat in the frigid banks and soon proposed a peace treaty and ended the First Civil War that lasted only for seven days. Conspiracy Long before, Kormed's have always sympathized the work of the merciless Syndicate. He merely adores their duty and so he hired secretly one of them to abduct political opponents and assassinate those who he finds 'threat' to his position. Deron himself was a bit suspicious of Kormed's silence in after the War ended, he became redundant and unsubmissive to his bidding; He was later theorized to the conspiracy of the attempt assasination to the famous Regional Officer Gary Burnes. Death After the Celebration of the '''Hordefall" had concluded; a silent shot of arrows ''have struck in Deron's neck which ended his life with an abundant lost of blood and unattended wounds in his upper chest, soon Dandred was placed into lockdown and Gary Burnes took control and formed the regency of the County. The death of Davenport shocked the entire county and mourned to the loss of a great leader and compatriot of the nation he wielded after General Hath. He is buried in the central plaza. Furthermore, following the death of Davenport, Frederick Davenport, the brother of Deron was also brutally murdered on his way to Strahnbrad, the day after Deron died. Legacy Until today, the people of Dandred still commemorate Davenport as a war hero and veteran who have sacrificed merely his life to defend, safeguard the people of Alterac through the redemption of their former selves from impending doom of mass indoctrination of the Syndicate. His honor and prestige amongst his peers still recognizable till today by people from Dandred and up to Wolfheart. His burial grounds is located near the church of Dandred where people believed they burried his body after the day of the assassination. Category:History Category:Alterac